


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [96]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Clothed Sex, Ezzy made me do it, Halloween, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, costume sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ezzydean said: "I, uh, need that matching costume idea in a more… detailed form *shifty eyes* for uh… science?"</p><p>AKA: Asahi and Noya wear couples' costumes, but never make it out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

8-12-15  
Prompt: Who’s Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?  
Pairing: AsaNoya  
Rating: Explicit  
  
  
Noya cursed the day he had ever agreed to this. Suga and Daichi were hosting a Halloween party for the team and most of their rivals, and he just had to open his fat mouth and say something about couples’ costumes while Asahi was in earshot. Now he was standing in Asahi’s bathroom, glaring at his reflection. Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf was supposed to be funny. It was supposed to be a play on their personalities, putting big, strapping Asahi in a fairytale heroine’s costume, while tiny Noya dressed as the wolf. But instead Asahi had pulled something devious and much too clever for him to keep up with and now Noya was the one in the skirt.  
  
“Asahi, I swear to god if you laugh at me-”  
  
“Yuu.” Noya stopped dead, all the blood draining from his face. Damn it, Asahi knew what it did to him when he called him by his given name! “Yuu, come on out.” Noya groaned internally and unlocked the bathroom door.  
  
“I look like an idiot,” he said as he stepped into the hall. Asahi, of course, looked amazing. With his broad chest bared and a tattered loincloth around his waist, he couldn’t look more masculine. Even the fluffy ears on his head and the wolf-paw mittens on his hands couldn’t take away from the overwhelming sense of man.   
  
Noya, on the other hand, looked more petite than ever. His skirt was fluffy and wide, the corset sat tight across his waist, and his red cape stopped just above his knees. He was wearing white stockings and clunky black heels, and he looked ridiculous.   
  
“Let’s just get this over with,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. Damn it, Ryuu was never going to let him live this down. He glanced at Asahi, only to stop in his tracks.  
  
Asahi looked dangerous.  
  
His eyes were hooded and sharp. His jaw was set. His tongue was darting out to wet his lips.  
  
Noya was so, so screwed.  
  
“A-Asahi-san?” he stuttered, just knowing that he was blushing like an idiot. He found he couldn’t look at Asahi, and stared down at his own shoes instead. “N-never mind, I’m going to take it off.” He turned to go lock himself in the bathroom and not come out for another… forty years or so, but Asahi grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall above his head.  
  
“You’re not going anywhere,” Asahi growled, leaning in close enough that the hairs on the back of Noya’s neck stood up. He wanted to look anywhere but at Asahi’s eyes, but Asahi was giving him no choice.  
  
“B-but, the party,” he protested. Asahi ignored him and leaned in to nose at Noya’s neck. He pressed his lips to Noya’s skin before opening his mouth and biting down, hard.  
  
“Fuck the party,” he whispered. If Asahi hadn’t had him pressed so firmly to the wall, Noya was sure he would’ve collapsed right then and there. He was already trembling, utterly embarrassed by how turned on he was.  
  
“Asahi-san,” he started, unsure of how that sentence was supposed to end.   
  
“Yuu,” Asahi purred, his breath hot against Noya’s ear. The hand not holding Noya’s wrist soothed down his side, bunching his skirt up and slipping underneath. He hooked his hand under Noya’s thigh and hiked it up over his hip. Noya groaned, then slapped his free hand over his mouth, blushing. “You are so cute,” Asahi said with a laugh that didn’t sound as humorous as it should have. Noya tried to sputter out a protest, but Asahi took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Noya’s open mouth.  
  
Noya’s brain went blank, every thought replaced with the sensation of Asahi licking at the roof of his mouth. Asahi must have released his wrist at some point because now both hands were gripping Noya’s ass and Asahi was lifting Noya until he was pinned to the wall by his hips rather than his arm. Noya took the moment of freedom to bury his hands in Asahi’s hair and tug gently. Asahi growled into Noya’s mouth and tore away, only to start nipping at the sensitive spot where Noya’s jaw met his neck. Noya threw his head back against the wall with a dull thunk.  
  
“Asahi,” he whined. Asahi’s hips pressed forward into his, and Noya could feel just how hard the older boy was. Asahi let out a guttural sound and pulled them away from the wall. Noya’s mind was a hazy blur as Asahi carried him down the hall to his bedroom, barely noticing their surroundings or the way they left a trail of clothing behind them until Asahi dumped him unceremoniously on his bed. Noya’s legs slipped from around Asahi’s waist, and he found himself blushing again. He must have made quite the image, sprawled on his back with his cheeks flushed, his skirt hiked up around his waist, and his legs spread. His chest was heaving and his mind was spinning and all he could think of was Asahi, Asahi. Asahi wasted no time stripping his briefs off of him and diving down to suck Noya’s cock into his mouth.  
  
“Asahi, holy fuck!” Noya shouted, unable to stop his hips from bucking and his back from arching. Asahi choked a little at the sudden movement, but kept going regardless. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue along Noya’s length and brought a hand up to fondle Noya’s balls and Noya was gasping his name and fisting his hands in the sheets and cumming down Asahi’s throat. Asahi kept sucking him through it, only stopping when Noya smacked a few times at his head, unable to take the overstimulation. Noya lay panting as Asahi stared down at him, the hungry look in his eyes in no way diminished.  
  
“What’s gotten into you?” he gasped. It wasn’t like he minded, but Asahi wasn’t really one to take control in bed like this. Rather than answer, Asahi reached over him to pull a bottle of lube from its place between the mattress and the wall. He handed it to Noya then sat back and crossed his arms.  
  
“Prep yourself,” he ordered. Noya looked at him, then at the bottle in his hands.   
  
“Asahi, seriously, man,” he started, but the look on Asahi’s face stopped him.   
  
There was no uncertainty in those eyes. There was no self-doubt or second guessing, no concern over whether he had said or done the wrong thing, over whether or not Noya was enjoying himself, over whether or not he was worth it. Instead of all the familiar insecurities, Noya looked at Asahi and saw confidence.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered, then uncapped the bottle and poured the lube onto his fingers. With his clean hand he hiked his skirt up a bit higher, then laid back and brought his fingers down to circle at his entrance. Asahi watched him intently as he slipped first one, then two fingers into himself, pumping them in and out and scissoring them quickly. He pushed the third one in perhaps a bit early, but the growl that Asahi let out when his face screwed up at the stretch was more than worth it. Asahi must have decided he was ready, because before he could process what was going on a big hand was pulling his wrist away from his ass and over his head and he was pinned again.  
  
“What is it with you and pinning me tonight?” he snapped without any real venom. Asahi looked at him in confusion, then broke into a wicked grin.  
  
“The better to fuck you with,” he said. Noya blinked at him.  
  
He burst out laughing.  
  
“Oh my god that was the corniest line I’ve ever heard,” he gasped. Asahi chuckled along with him, and suddenly all the excitement and strangeness of the evening was gone, replaced by warmth and familiarity. Asahi leaned down and pressed his grin into Noya’s collarbone and Noya brought down a hand to hold him in place.  
  
“I love you, Yuu,” Asahi giggled.  
  
“Love you too,” Noya answered. “You are gonna have to do something about this, though.” He shifted his hips up, bumping his erection against Asahi’s stomach.  
  
“Alright, alright,” Asahi laughed. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at Noya.  
  
Noya’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of that smile. He reached up to cup Asahi’s cheek, granting Asahi a smile of his own. Asahi dipped down to kiss him, using one hand to guide Noya’s legs apart. He pressed into Noya with all the slow tenderness he could muster.  
  
Noya felt like crying. Asahi was moving so gently, touching him so reverently. He broke away from Noya’s lips to pepper kisses all across his face, whispering things against his skin that had his head spinning.  
  
“I love you so much.”  
  
“You are so beautiful.”  
  
“You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met.  
  
“You’re mine.”  
  
“You’ll always be mine.”   
  
By the time Asahi was fully seated Noya was trembling with emotion. Asahi cradled his head with one hand and rocked against him. Noya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck and hid his face against Asahi’s shoulder as Asahi picked up a tender pace.  
  
It was only a few minutes before that familiar tightness started to build in the bottom of Noya’s stomach. He clung tighter to Asahi, digging his nails into Asahi’s shoulders.  
  
“Fuck, Asahi, ‘m close,” he whispered. Asahi answered by speeding up the pace of his hips and reaching between them to stroke Noya in time with his thrusts. Noya’s entire body tensed and he curled closer to Asahi.   
  
“C’mon, Yuu,” Asahi whispered against his hair. “Cum for me.” Noya gasped and did just that, clawing at Asahi’s back with all his strength as his world went white. Asahi pounded into him a few times, then went still and tense before relaxing against him. Noya let his legs fall from Asahi’s waist and cradled Asahi against him.  
  
“Asahi,” he whispered to no one in particular. Asahi grunted and nuzzled into Noya’s chest. Noya chuckled. “Come on, big guy, get up. I need to take this thing off.” Asahi mumbled something and Noya nudged his shoulder. “What was that?”  
  
Asahi rolled his head to the side to look at Noya with big, serious eyes. “I said you’re never taking that off again.” Noya blinked at him, then threw his head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
